This invention relates to braking devices for movable surfaces, and more particularly relates to braking devices of the kind which are arranged to engage on an outer part of a moving surface such as on the periphery of a wheel; although it will be appreciated from the following description that the invention is not necessarily confined to the braking of wheels only, but may be also applicable to the application of a brake to restrict movement of such as a rope or cable or an endless loop belt or other apparatus including a movable surface which requires on occasions to be restricted against movement.
The invention is further particularly applicable to braking devices for use on a wheel having a resilient peripheral tire, such may be found or employed on a wheelchair, peramulator, trolley or the like. Various cam type, cam operated or lever brake devices arranged for pressure engagement with resilient tires on wheels have been devised and employed, some effectively and others not so effectively; and one object of the present invention is to provide an alternative construction of braking device which is simple to operate and is effective and positive in its braking action.
Other and more particular objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description.